Death isn't enough
by The 666th necrophiliac
Summary: Part of the Tekken ball Z series. An old nightmear has returned and is seeking revenge against Jin through his son.


_**Disclaimer**_

_I don't own Tekken_

_Dragon ball Z_

_Mortal Kombat_

_Soulcalibur_

_Edgarrgh belongs to Morbid333_

_Rated M for language and violence._

_**A/N: Hello peoples. Welcome to my one-shot which happens a year after the Soul edge saga. Well, anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Well, here we go.**_

* * *

'Fuck, this guy is _heavy_!' Hwoarang complained as he dragged Edgarrgh's cadaver out of the Mishima helicopter to the Coast of Mishima Island, Soul edge still impaled in his chest. Jin and Kazuya were by Hwoarang's side

'Throw him in.' Jin instructed. Hwoarang did so, and the three waited and watched as the tides eventually dragged Edgarrgh and soul edge out for the enormous ocean to consume, 'It's finally over.' Jin said

'Jin.' Kazuya called.

'Yeah?' Jin asked.

'The martial arts tournament is coming up in a year. Don't enter.'

'What? Why?'

'I guess that means it's gonna be boring for me to win' Hwoarang complained.

'The same goes for you dipshit' Kazuya stated

'Oh.'

'Spend the next four years training, then when the next one roles around, enter. In fact, make as few public appearances as possible. We all need to increase our power. I fear the Latem Reppoc is out there and given the chance, they'll kill us all.' Kazuya said

'Alright,' Jin submitted as the three made their way back to the helicopter.

As the helicopter flew back inwards to the island, Edgarrgh continued to sink into the vast ocean. Then, something happened. Something horrible. Something unimaginable.

The eye upon Soul edge opened.

* * *

_**Tekken Ball Z.**_

_**Death isn't enough.**_

_**Written by The 666**__**th**__** necrophiliac**_

* * *

East city elementary school, it is a rather dull place. It is where our story begins, and it is also where Jon Kazama, son of Jin Kazama, owner of the Mishima Zaibutsu and his wife, now Jay Kazama but once Jay Neartsu, wish's he wasn't at.

Within a classroom at this school, a middle aged blonde female teacher stands before the chalkboard, addressing her classroom as their names appeared on the roster. As their names were called, the students called back 'Hai Sensei' roughly translated to 'yes teacher'. After which they would get up in front of the class and show their homework assignment to the class. Today's assignment: Speak of your family up to at least three generations including yours, won't this be fun?

'_I hate this_' Jon whined in his head as he doodled away in his exercise book. '_I hate school, all I want to do is fight alongside my dad and Grandpa, it's the only thing I'm any good at_' Jon added as he finished his little drawing. It displayed three winged figures flying in the air, one was purple the other was a grown man with black and feathery wings and black hair, and the other was a child with similar wings that of the man, this one was obviously Jon himself. Jon and the man were firing laser beams from their eyes where as the purple one was firing a beam from an eye on its forehead. The figures were firing at a man in black armour. He had long black hair and a black eye patch; also he held a large sword with an eye on it. '_Hate, hate, hate this. Boring! I'm so board. Nothing ever happens._' Jon thought as he looked about the room, the horrible and dull room which was painted gray as if to suck away the children's' youth and feed it to the leach that called itself their Sensei.

Alexis Roberts was currently standing before the class giving a presentation of how her father was an important CEO of some business with underserved pride. How Jon hated this know-it-all snobby brat. The intellect Jon was fine with but he couldn't stand how she rubbed it into the faces of her classmates and looked down on them and treated them like dirt. The seat Jon sat at itched his buttocks and he ached to scratch at it however dared not for he knew his sensei would scold him for 'being inappropriate'. The clock ticked away like a hammer smashing against Jon's head, how he longed for the school bell to ring. The uncontainable stench of recycled air flew up Jon's nostrils, making him nearly gag.

'Jon Kazama!' The Sensei called.

'Huh…what?' Jon snapped to attention.

'Hai sensei!' Jon quickly shouted.

'Jon Kazama. It is time for your presentation.' The teacher stated irritably.

'Oh, right.' Jon reluctantly jumped up and walked to the front of the class. As he arrived, Jon turned around to be met by thirty peers of eyes. 'Hi. My name is Jon Kazama and my parents are Jay and Jin Kazama. My dad is in charge of the Mishima Zaibutsu. My Grandfathers name is Kazuya Mishima and when he was five, he was thrown off a cliff by my Great Grandfather but then he made a deal with the devil so now he lives inside of him. Then the King of iron fist tournament started and my Grandfather won and threw my Great Grandfather off a cliff but he survived. Then the second King of iron fist tournament started and my Great Grandfather won and threw my Grandfather into a volcano and then he went to the Netherealm.' When Jon finally stopped, he saw that the entire classes' jaws had dropped to the ground, including the teacher.

'Jon! Headmaster's office! Now!'

'Ah fuck.'

* * *

Jon opened the door to the headmaster's office and was met by a familiar face.

'Shan?' Jon questioned.

'Hey Jon,' the son of Scorpion greeted as he sat before the schools headmaster.

'Mister Kazama, I'll deal with you after Mister Hasashi' the balding man stated before signalling for him to leave. Jon obliged.

Awhile passed before the door opened again. Jon looked over and saw Shan leaving.

'So, what did he want' Jon asked as he jumped out of the seat that he was sitting on.

'He tried to blame me for burning down the Mathematics block.' Shan replied.

'Did you?' Jon asked.

'Of course,' Shan replied, 'See ya,' Shan waved goodbye before heading down the hallway.

'Mister Kazama! I will see you now!' The headmaster called. Jon walked back into the office and took his seat opposite of the headmaster.

'I hear that you have been making up stories again,' the headmaster stated seriously.

'You've been misinformed, I don't make stories up. Every story I tell is true,' Jon said.

'Why must you be so stubborn?' The headmaster asked, 'you're a troublesome child. Do you think just because you are the son of Jin Kazama, you can do anything you want?'

'No.'

'Then why do you tell such lies?' the man asked.

'They aren't fucking lies!' Jon shouted in frustration

'Language!' The man shot back, 'In a situation like this, I must call your caregiver. Seeing as I can't get a line to your parents, I'll have to call your grandfather,' as the man said this, he reached for a phone to the side of his desk and entered a number. There were several pears of beeps until a voice answered.

'What?' An inpatient voice asked.

'Hello, Kazuya Mishima? I'm your grandson's headmaster. Well, it appears that he is making up stories, he said that you were possessed by the devil,' the man laughed.

The line went dead.

'Hmm, we must have been cut off,' the headmaster assumed as he hung up the phone, 'now, for your punishment…'

* * *

Just outside of the east city school grounds stood a single man. This man had long black hair, and he had pale white skin. He was wearing heavy black armour and an eye patch over one of his eyes. The man smirked a large and sinister grin.

'Jin Kazama, I will have my revenge, and I will start with the ones you love,' the man said to himself in a malevolent voice.

* * *

There was a sudden scream that made both the headmaster and Jon jump.

'What in the name of test scores was that?' The headmaster asked as he got up and turned to the window behind him.

'_Now's my chance_,' Jon said as a devilish grin crept onto his face, 'Move it!' Jon commanded as he jumped onto the desk, then the headmasters head, then out the window.

'Get back here!' the headmaster ordered.

'Not a chance!' Jon answered as he hit the ground on both feet before he started running, his head thrown back in laughter. Suddenly, Jon hit something hard and was thrown back.

'We meet again Jon Kazama,' said a voice Jon would never forget.

'Edgarrgh?' Jon jumped up and backed away with fear-filled eyes at the sight of both Edgarrgh and the pile of dead children lying in a pool of their own blood, 'how…how are you alive?'

'Those fools forgot to remove Soul edge. As long as Soul edge remains with me, I will be forever,'

'What do you want?' Jon asked quite fearful.

'Souls. Especially yours. I haven't added the soul of a demon to my collection for awhile,' and with that said, Edgarrgh jumped at Jon. Suddenly though, Edgarrgh was covered in flames, and he stopped his advance and instead retreated a few steps.

'Do you need some help?' asked Shan as he appeared in a blast of smoke.

'Thanks Shan,' Jon said.

'My, another soul for me to add to my collection.' Edgarrgh arrogantly assumed.

'Do you think we can take this guy?' Shan asked.

'I don't know,' Jon answered as he got into a stance, 'but I'm sure as hell going to try!'

Edgarrgh jumped forward and slashed Soul edge at the two boys; however they both dodged the strikes. Shan began firing flame balls at Edgarrgh while Jon charged at his right. As Edgarrgh slashed the balls of fire, Jon slammed his fist into Edgarrgh's armour and his fist was instantly consumed in pain.

'Ahh!' Jon shouted. Edgarrgh smirked as he grabbed Jon by the throat and threw him at a building. Shan fired another flaming ball at Edgarrgh, but he slashed it and destroyed the attack. Shan gritted his teeth as Edgarrgh charged at him; Shan fired more of his fire based attacks but to no avail. Edgarrgh raised soul edge above his head and readied a strike, however suddenly Jon kicked him in the head and flipped over him in one motion. Jon landed behind Shan before putting a hand on his shoulder. Shan took both the fire and electrical Ki and fired them both in one attack. An enormous ray of fire covered in a coat of lightning launched from Shan's body and slammed into Edgarrgh's, sending the behemoth of a man spiralling away. After the attack had ended, Edgarrgh got up and began to laugh.

'Oh, this is fun. The two of you have been trained well haven't you? Don't disappoint me now,' Edgarrgh laughed.

'He's enjoying it!' Jon exclaimed.

'I know, we have to try harder,' Shan replied.

'I agree,' Jon said as he lunged forward. Jon threw several attacks at Edgarrgh, but he just kept running backwards and evading them.

'Now, now. You'll have to try harder then that,' Edgarrgh mocked as he jumped back onto the top of the science block building. Both Jon and Shan followed. Edgarrgh laughed menacingly as he slashed soul edge through the air and sent a black projectile their way. The two boys dodged it and the attack soared past them and through a building, possibly killing some of those inside. Jon and Shan were both on opposite sides of Edgarrgh; they both charged at him and began striking furiously. The attacks were all either dodged or had no effect. Edgarrgh's smirk merely widened as he slashed his weapon through the air, Jon and Shan both dodged the attack.

'This guy,' Jon began.

'Is a real pain,' Shan finished.

Edgarrgh laughed once more as he raised soul edge above his head, this time Jon and Shan became paralyzed.

'What the?' Shan asked in alarm.

Edgarrgh pointed soul edge forward, and the two boys were sent flying to the ground. After they had landed hard, the two boys staggered to their feet just in time to see Edgarrgh land just in front of them.

'You fought well, but now it is time for you all to die,' Edgarrgh stated as he advanced towards them, then something happened that no one expected. A beam slammed into Edgarrgh and made him stumble back.

'What?' Jon asked puzzled. At that moment, a purple demonic looking creature landed between Edgarrgh and the two boys facing the man in black, 'Grandpa!' Jon called out in delight.

'What's he doing alive?' Kazuya asked.

'His sword, as long as he has it, he is immortal,' Shan replied.

'I see' Kazuya stated, 'you two, I may need some help.'

'Okay, let's kick ass!' Jon shouted.

Kazuya lunged forward at Edgarrgh and slashed his claw at him; however he parried the strike with soul edge. Edgarrgh punched Kazuya in the head and sent him flying through the air. Jon and Shan jumped forward and threw several attacks at Edgarrgh, but they had little effect against him, he simply picked Jon up by the throat and threw him at Shan, sending the both of them away. A beam then struck Edgarrgh and made him stumble back, when that happened, Kazuya flew forward and tackled the man down to the ground. After that, Kazuya flew into the air and fired another beam into Edgarrgh. The warlord got back onto his feet and slashed soul edge through the air, sending a black projectile through the air. Kazuya evaded the attack before firing another beam towards Edgarrgh, this time he evaded it. Edgarrgh was about to send another attack towards Kazuya, however a fireball suddenly struck him in the back.

'You two brats are starting to get on my nerves!' Edgarrgh spat as he slashed his weapon and created a shockwave which sent both Jon and Shan flying back, 'Now it's your turn!' Edgarrgh sent a shockwave towards Kazuya, but he flew back and just evaded it. Kazuya fired a ball of energy towards Edgarrgh, as it hit him; he was paralyzed, '_what?_' Edgarrgh exclaimed in his head. Suddenly, Kazuya soared past him, and snatched away soul edge before throwing it through the air. When Edgarrgh was free, he chased after his weapon, but Shan blocked his path with a pillar of fire. Edgarrgh continued to chase soul edge but the three continued to stop him, this went on for ten minutes until Edgarrgh finally collapsed and was dead still.

'What just happened?' Jon asked bewildered.

'Without the accumulated souls which he kept in soul edge, he could not sustain his own life,' Kazuya answered as he turned to his human form.

'So, is he dead?' Shan asked.

'Yes,' Kazuya answered, 'and hopefully this time, he'll stay that way.

* * *

_**A/N: Well, that was a disappointment. I just wanted to move on. Oh well, reviews well be appreciated.**_


End file.
